Kanabun Of The Village Hidden In The Ruin
by Synda
Summary: A young Jinchuuriki named Kanabun from the Village Hidden in the Ruin goes travels with his squad and goes on missions in distant lands,meets new friends and enemies and corrects the mistakes of his clan and escapes the bad name that has been bestowed upo
1. Disclaimer & Notice

**NOTICE & DISCLAIMER**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION WITH CHARACTERS AND WORLD BASED ON KISSHIMOTO'S STORY.**

**NOTICE: I HAVE REDONE MOST OF THIS STORY AND MADE IT EASIER AND BETTER TO READ. THE STROY AND CHARACTERS ARE STILL THE SAME BUT THERE MAY BE CHANGES IN SPEECH AND TALK BETWEEN CHARACTERS, AND EXTRA SCENES THAT MAY NOT HAVE BEEN INCLUDED IN THE ORIGINAL STORY. EXCUSE ANY INCOVIENCE.**

**THE FOLLOWING STORYS ARE PREQUELS TO THIS STORY AND I SUGGEST READING THEM AFTER CERTAIN CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY.**

**1._NINJA IN BLACK_-26**

**2._THE REBEL OF THE RUINS-_TBA**

**_3. HELLFIRE -_TBA**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Not long ago, there was young , but arrogant ninja named Kanabun who hailed from the Inryoku clan. A disgraced clan whom he is youngest of the 3 only surviving members. The others include his sister Pirania13 the eldest surviving member and his older brother Hiru10 both have long sense left the village behind them and have become missing ninja. His sister Pirania(a village Kunochi prodigy destined for greatness and possibly a kage position whom would soon become corrupted) left her village out of hate and wanted nothing but revenge on her village for thwarting her ambition.

Kanbuns older brother Hiru left because of shame that Pirania has brought to their family's once proud and noble name, when she and other radical Inryoku clan members plotted a take over of a nearby country and the assassination of their leader. The Village Hidden In The Ruins thwarted her sinister ambition. But country's lord became furious with the actions of clans-men from its Neighboring country and demanded the execution of all other blood line traits or their will be war.

The Land of Time knew war was unavoidable to protect the lives of so many innocent and soon both country's became in flames eventual they reached a treaty. With a cruel agreement which announced the execution of all members of the Inryoku Clan over the age of 5. In just one trial the whole clan was sentenced to their fate.

Kanabun was only 4 at the time the youngest of the clan and in a short time he will soon became an orphan, Hiru left the village at this time in tears and avoided his fate with prayers in his heart for his family.With fire in his eyes he now sought revenge on his sister for all suffering she caused and began his search and training to take down a village prodigy. Shortly after all the suffering,sorrow and death the awakening of a monster who fed of the negative emotions began it's rampage on this war weary land.

The Monster proved unstoppable there only option was to seal it away soon a high-monk was called in.The villagers suggested a sacred monument but the monk saw things differently. The monk was angered that this monster was spawned from hate chose to go against their recommendation.

He knew this beast would awaken again if sealed away in monument. He then prepared a rare seal passed down in his temple for generations.The seal called The Divination Blood Bond Seal, the seal would capture the evil that was created and seal it into the source it was originally created from.

In this case it was the Inryoku clan and Kanabun being the only member left that could be used was selected. Kanabun was then taken from his parents arms to have the beast sealed in, against his parents will. Kanabun in tears knew from his parents eyes this was the last he will ever see his parents as they where taken away to their destined fate. 

His parents told him "to be strong" with tears in their eyes they where gone. Kanabun was latter on that fated day on chained on top of a seal drained onto the altar, the monk performed the necessary seals and soon the beast spirit was captured and its spirit traveled at a high speed to its prison within a child.It approached Kanabun and with a quick sensation of intense pain he felt, the beast was sealed, and the country was saved.

Soon after the country returned to normal but with some sorrow and regret from what they had to do. Kanabun with despair in his heart and anger for what has happened to him, now aspires to become a Hunter-Nin in an effort to track down his siblings and all those those who caused him so much grief. With ambition in his dreams, anger and pain in his heart, and a Monster sealed within his adventure and tale begin.


	3. Chp 1

**CHP 1 The one who could care less**

"Kanabun"

"Why does he have to act like like this?" echoed a softer toned voice Kanabun again was stated in what seemed like a chant.

"KANABUN" the deeper voice echoed in louder.

"What a jerk who does he think he is! How rude, thats the second time today" said another soft tone voice.

"Kanabun you good for nothing jerk get up!" demanded the deep tone voice.

"Kanabun wake up" yelled a bunch of voices.

"Kanabun thats it I hate to do this but you left me with no choice." said the deep toned voice furiously.Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps began to echo into Kanabun's ears. They echoed louder with every step."I'm sorry Kanabun but you asked for it" warns the man. And with his fair warning came a loud thunderous smack.

"Ow! What the hell is your is your problem Kakusan sensei?" awoken the boy as he rubbed his head "Ow That hurt" complained Kanabun still rubbing his head.

"You little Whelp how dare you sleep In my class twice the same day" stormed Kakusan in a annoyed response.How many times must I have to repeat and go over myself this is like the 20th time this week Kanabun and it's getting old what do you say about opening your book and jotting down some notes for the test this Friday and be a good student for once and we can put all this trouble behind us "

'And with any luck I can get noticed as a good teacher and get nominated this month and become a Jounin. I have been a Chuunin for too long and want to get out of this class room job and I'm not letting this kid take me down with him. Humph me as a Jounin hehehehehehehehe I like the sound of that alot' he said to him self with a cheeky smile.

"This guy is so annoying" Well his story is like this.

Kakusan or his full name is Kakusan Gyokuei he is 29 years old and has been teaching academy students since he was 20 he was your average good student and skilled fighter to boot and he is a fairly respectable likable person , so long as you dont get on his bad side.His biggest pet peev is when talented students with a whole lot of hidden potenial become lazy and dont do their work or even make an effort.He can spot somebody trying to hide their full potenial from miles away he sometimes boasts.

This sort of boast has led others to speculate and not doubt him as he has been 100 right every time.He hopes to get out of the academy and become a Jounin and maybe lead a squad on missions and go back to the good old days when he was younger and went on dangerous missions which he hasnt done in ages, but only a few selected and nominated chuunin have the oportunity to become a Jounin by this village's standards he has been turned down 12 times strait but hopes this time would be different.He is sometimes seen holding his at back on random occasions.

"Uh Sensei?" said a female student trying to get his attention and interupting her sensei's fantasizing."Yes what is it Akuchi?" snapped back Kakusan who is now irritated

"Look" pointed Akuchi into the direction of Kanabun's desk.

Kakusan looked over his shoulder his eyes erupted with fire and his face burned red with fury he violently yelled "THAT SON OF BITCH!". And again Kanabun ignored his lecture and suggestion and fell back asleep again.

'How dare he' he said to himself. With an angry look on his face , he was prepared to to take action. Kakusan then walked over to Kanabun and raised his fist up in the air clenching it hard. "Time to wake up Kanabun you slept through the whole damn class once again." Erupted Kakusan as he bashes Kanabun right side up his skull once again.

"Aw Sh that hurt! Kakusan-Sensei like I had enough problems going on in my life. And now your trying to add brain damage to my list of problems?" complains Kanabun. Kanabun gazes up at his sensei takes notice to his intense look expression.

"Puh lease... Im the least of your problems at this point, and if slack off now your going to fail test on Summoning Jutsu on friday." Kakusan replies in a rather obnoxious tone.

"Dont forget the the puppetry technique sensei" added another female student. Kanabun grows angry at the fact that some idiot would go off and remind a teacher they have another subject they are being tested on.

"Kiss ass" Kanabun blurts out without any fear of repercusions. Kakusan acted like he didnt hear Kanabun say that and added to her statement. 

"What? Oh yeah, thank you Maya ,glad we have one student who values their education and Speaking of The Puppetry Techinique you haven't even watched the video of this art we have been playing today have you Kanabun? Albeit, you haven't even jotted down any notes have you?" asked Kakusan as he glared at a blank sheet of paper on Kanbuns desk.

"Sensei, I don't want waste my time watching some little old hag on the T.v teach some dumb jutsu , that I could care less about learning" Kanabun griped.

"You little Sh that woman you are refering to as an old hag, is a legend in this art and a 100 times the skilled ninja you think are!" screamed Kakusan.

"Sensei a little flea is 1,000 times the ninja Kanabun will ever be don't waste your time on such a hopeless cause" added another student. Kanabun, Kakusan and the other students look over to the source of this outburst. It turns to be another male student acting cool.

"Shut the hell up Senkou!" screamed Kanabun.


	4. Chapter 2 Hidden Hostility

**CHP 2 Hidden Hostility**

Kanabun stares down at his hated enemy Senkou."God I hate this kid all well here is a little info on him."

Senkou Gyoukou was the type of student that everybody knew not in the bad way like that I have been known for . His way of getting noticed where from his cool and aloof attitude. He was the kind of guy that had lots of friends, he was a very popular with looks that girls went crazy for and that complement his spiky black hair. He had high class marks and came from a well known noble family name and he participated in a lot of activities after school. 

He definitely was what some would call the perfect student. And its because of his perfection and show off like attitude is what tends to piss me off. Also he reminds me too much of a certain somebody I just can't stand.

Kakusan at this point had enough of the classroom distractions and attempted to restore order in his classroom. "Senkou,Kanabun I will not tolerate these kind of outbursts in my class room you got that!" said Kakusan with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry sensei but I for one am disgusted by the fact all who want to learn such as I myself have to put up with and deal with this student everyday it's getting old." replied Senkou acting cool.

"Senkou your so cool 3 3 dont' you think so Maya" said Akuchi with a blush. She looks over right next to Maya anxiously awaiting her response."If you say so" replied Maya annoyed.Maya then softly muttered "What a ditz I don't know what every girl sees in that jerk Senkou".

Kanabun stares over towards Akuchi and Maya and gives a dirty look. "Great double trouble, well I'm guessing you want to learn a bit about these two chicks two as well? Ok now shut up and pay attention."

So it goes like this their names are Akuchi Kesshou and Maya Bakemono both are both young pretty kunochi who share a class with Senkou and I. Akuchi comes from a another noble family clan whose name is also highly praised that and she is an only child.

Akuchi much like Senkou has no patience for myself and what makes me sick is that she has a huge crush on Senkou like most girls.Akuchi has a kind of a ditzy girl image little miss talk all day and shop she has long black and brown hair. I really hate this girl even more than Senkou. I think it is because she wants to pick a fight with me or something like that. Also ,she is just flat out disgusting, she never has scabs , always licks her wounds, and loves sight of blood. Put me in her in a room together and I can gurantee there will be a fight in 5 seconds.

Maya on the other hand comes from a average family, not very well known I guess there new to this village. And she just enrolled at this school last year.Maya, like me , hates Senkou with a passion and we both think the guy is a complete ass and neither of us understand what everybody else sees in him.

Maya tends to be sarcastic at times and likes to butt in and be helpful to elders so in other words she is a little kiss ass. Also she has purple hair done in pig-tails and has a very pale skin color and purple eyes. Maya and Akuchi are pretty good friends despite their differences.

"And thats all I know about those two for now. And from what it looks like Senkou is once again talking s about me and if you would excuse me theres something I need to take care off." smirked Kanabun.

Kanabun turns is attention back over to Senkou and slams his fist against his desk."Im warning you Senkou! I am sick of hearing you talk s. All you are is talk say another word or else!" threatend Kanabun.

"Or... else what Kanabun?" smiled Senkou stareing down Kanabun eye to eye. He looks around and thinks up the perfect comeback to throw at Kanabun's face. He smiles at the thought of using it."Oh let me guess your going to go start a war or maybe you will become a missing ninja and a run away hmm like sister like brother some might say!" he calmly replies.

At that instant it takes the class just a few seconds to figure out what he Senkou meant by and when they did, he had the class in an uproar of laughter.

"Senkou you Asshole you went too far this time" said Maya angerily.

"Hahahahahahahahhahaha oh my god that was funniest thing I heard in awhile thanks a bunch Senkou" replied a bunch of students. Senkou enjoying the praise and attention replies and thanks his fellow students for the praise."Your welcome I feel that it is my duty to keep these kinda"

Suddenly everybody heard somebody scream "Gravity Style Gravity Bolt Jutsu"it was Kanbun who performed this jutsu .And in a flash a powerful field of gravity was heading towards Senkou pulling all objects that got in its way into its intense gravtiy pull.

The students immediatly jumped out of the way. Senkou then effortlessly jumped out of the way in the nic of time and avoided it only to realize he was tricked.  
"What the Hell?" Senkou wondered.

He gazes up and watches as Kanabun's foot comes down on him and immediatly made contact on his face. Senkou was sent flying to the floor bleeding form his chin and then Kanabun performed another series of hand signs followed with the same announcement "Gravoty Style Gravity Bolt Jutsu" the justu landed its hit now Senkou was trapped in a field of gravity and at Kanabun's mercy. 

"Ha, I Gotcha now" cheers Kanabun.It was obvious to all at his point Kanabun had won. Kakusan watches on and thinks up a quick plan to end this scuffle before somebody gets seriously hurt. "Thaaat Jutsu how did you aaah."asked Senkou he struggles to break free but fails.

"This style of jutsu the gravity style is a secret technique passed down only to my family and taught to my kin for generations. Of course I have no family left but it doesnt mean I didnt inherient my familly's scrolls on how to perform these justus" replied Kanabun with a smile now happy that he got to prove his surperiority.

"I would suggest you give up Senkou, the Gravity Bolt once it captures its victim its almost impossible to escape and he could crush you at 2-8 times or even 20 times the planets natural force of gravity." added Maya with a smirk happy somebody shut Senkou up.

"What the hell?" panics Kanabun as a large arm comes up from behind him and puts Kanabun into a head lock. "Kanabun, I can understand you geting angry at him for what he said to you but I can't sit back and watch you crush a student to death all because of name calling." Lectures Kakusan.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and let him go? I already have you defeated just like you defeated Senkou so how bought a trade?" Kakusan asks. Kanabun stops what he does to think of his options. "So lets get this strait I let him go I don't get in trouble afterwards?"

"If you don't let him go in the next 5 seconds there will be trouble you got that!" Kakusan mumbled. Kanabun hears what he said and decides to give in to his teachers demands.

"You bastard! let me go!" Senkou yells out. Fine..Fine just hold you horses you whiney little bitch" smirks Kanabun. Kanabun immediatly lets him go and watches as Senkou falls to the floor. And like promised Kakusan let go of Kanabun. i

"This day is a pain in the ass." announces Kanabun as he heads over towards the door. Kakusan looks on and decides to try to intervene. "Now where do you think you are going? As far as I know class is still in session."

"Im outa here for today." replied Kanabun with a care free tone.

"You piece of s demon Inryoku trash! you think you wreck the class and walk out and just get away with it like it never happened." stormed Senkou who was now extremly pissed off as he watches Kanabun proceeded to walk out of the classroom.

"Senkou, that is beyond out of line now let him go". yelled Kakusan. Kakusan decides to try to reason with Kanabun one last time. "Kanabun, if I could please have a word with you after class thats all I ask." Kakusan asked the angry Inryoku.

Kanabun stops and give his teacher his attention. "Please just hear what i have to say" Kakusan asked once again. Kanabun just rolled his eyes "Fine what ever if it will make you happy" replied Kanabun. "Afterwards you and everybody can just leave me the f alone." Kanabun raged.

As Kanabun began to walk out of the door, Senkou called him once again has another final word to say "Good go crawl back to your pit in hell and die. Nobody likes you kind here".

Kanabun stops and trembles a little. He looks back down at Senkou. His eyes glowed with a dark blood lusted fury which sent a chill down Senkou's spine. 

"What is with thay icy stare what in the hell is he?" Senkou wondered.

Senkou's words struck home and pulled at Kanabun already tormented heart strings. Kanabun then stormed out of the room pissed off.


	5. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**CHP 3 The Meeting**

"Senkou" asked Kakusan his tone of voice changed into a new tone a tone Senkou was not to familiar with.

"Yes Sensei what is it?" replied Senkou in a worried tone. Kakusan leans over and turns his attention over to Senkou. His face leans in even closer to Senkou's face.

"You have broken two laws of this village! Fighting in the classroom is a common law and you expect punishment by detention." replied Kakusan.

Senkou seemed rather amused and shocked that Kakusan would take Kanabun's side over his. He looks over towards his friends and to some girls as well for support. their faces giggling he decides to start some more trouble.

With a s eating grin on his face he mocks his sensei's words and responds with some words of his own."Yeah and whats the other law making fun of somebody's loser family" he sneered with a few chuckles.

Kakusan grew angry at the joke and knocked Senkou up side his head."Idiot you broke one of the most forbidden decrees of this village without even realizing it." yelled Kakusan.

"What are you even talking about I didn't say anything rule. Oh my god! You mean... he is one of those freak people with one of those... things in them? panicked Senkou.

"So now you get it nobody must know the truth. You all might know because you where are still young at the time and Kanabun only suspects what he is and goes by what people won't tell him bout that day .The less people that know what he is the less panic is spread. And if other villages know or if say a secret organization finds out they may target our village and try to capture or kill him at all costs." Preaches Kakusan.

Maya cuts in obviously trying to score some more points "But Sensei , why must we keep this secret hidden from Kanabun? This just doesn't seem unorthodox " asked Maya.

Kakusan walked over to Maya and pats her on the head and sighs."I know exactly what you mean by .It kills me to have to keep up with this cruel lie, but I must its to protect Kanabun and our home. When the time comes and when he's ready to know the truth then it will be revealed to him." frowns Kakusan.

"I understand Sensei" nodded Maya. "So sensei when will that day come?" she asks. Kakusan's eye brows move up at her comment. "To be honest with you Maya any day now." he replies.

''Kanabun Inryoku interesting" Maya said to herself.

The bell goes off and with it all the students pack up there stuff and prepare to leave the class. "Don't forget we have a test tomorrow so study hard." he announces. "Well there they all go." he watches as the last student leaves the class room. "To be honest Maya, I think Kanabun knows full well what he is." Kakusan says to himself as he walks out the door.

Later on, Kakusan arrives at lord Tokikage's residence he kneeled before his superior who dwelled in a well built nicely furnished room. "Kakusan what brings you here?" the Kage asks. At that Kakusan stands in immediate attention before his lord never once loosing his focus.

"Lord Tokikage I request for permission sir." asked Kakusan. The Kage looks on in wonder what on earth could Kakusan want permission for at this time. "It's about Kanabun sir" Kakusan adds.

The Kage chuckles a little and quickly figures out what Kakusan wanted. "Hehehehe, so I see the kid has grown hasn't he very well then you have my permission" replied the Kage. Kakusan pleased with his lord answer smiles and expresses his gratitude.

"Thank you, lord Tokikage" said Kakusan with a sigh of relief he then vanished in a poof of smoke as fast as he was appeared.

The day went by fast soon it was evening and their Kakusan sat down over the ledge on top of the academies roof in wait. He looked on towards the fading sunlight and made a long and depressed sigh.

"Its been a long time hasn't it? You always did seem to like watching the sunset in the distance. Deep down I wished you didn't have to leave me so soon. But, thats just how life is, cruel and unforgiving" he said to himself while grasping his back.

Kakusan stood up proud in tall "Starting tonight, I shall keep my promise". Shortly after he heard the sound of somebody appearing behind them. The poof of smoke appeared immediately after."So, Kanabun you finally decided to show up after all?" he greeted.

"Sensei, you seem like you have a lot on your mind is something wrong". Kanabun asked his sensei. Kanabun had a feeling something was wrong. His sensei's expression as he gazed into the sunset was one of sorrow.It was as if some cruel fate has befallen him at some point in his life. Surprised by the response Kakusan turns around.

"It was nothing" reassuring himself and Kanabun.Kakusan than walked across the roof top. He approached a large Statue near Kanabun and leaned up against it. He let out another deep breath and looked as if he was preparing himself for a somewhat long lecture.

"Kanabun, your behavior in class today was unacceptable, and you didn't have to take a simple insult , and justify it by attempting to crush another student to death ." frowned Kakusan. Kanabun was not pleased by this lecture.

"How dare he waste my time!" Kanabun said to himself. Kanabun grew annoyed fast "You brought me here just to tell me that?" yelled Kanabun feeling insulted by his sensei's statement.

"No, thats now why I called you here. Kanabun, I wanted to tell you a few things and help you with the test this Friday" replied Kakusan.

"Thank god!" sighed Kanabun with relief. Now calmed down Kanabun decides finish this talk with his sensei."You mean the one on Summoning and Puppetry?" asked Kanabun.

"Yeah, but thats not all I'm trying to say." added Kakusan with a worried tone. "His tone changed whats going on now." wondered Kanabun as he heard his sensei's change of tone. He quickly realized something was about to come down hard.

"So whats up?" asked Kanabun. Kakusan takes a deep breath and a gulp as if preparing for something he not sure he has the strength to say.

"Kanabun what I'm about tell you is forbidden if you feel you are not yet ready for this tell me now what I am about to tell you" said Kakusan with a eerie vibe to is statement.

Kanabun speech less from the offer then makes a quick smirk on his face "Yeah I'm ready its about time isn't it".

Kakusan now shocked at his response is now speech less. "Hehehehe, So you knew all along didn't ya? Hehehe, kid you are something out of a comic book" replied Kakusan with a smile.

"Well I guess theres no sense hidding it hiding it any more. Well here it goes Kanabun, you are a Jinchuuriki the power of a human sacrifice. You have the monster that almost destroyed are land 9 years ago sealed within you." Kakusan announces.

"I see, so this is what you guys where hiding from me all along thanks for telling me Sensei finally hehehehehe interesting " said Kanabun with a laugh.

Kakusan's face went paler then a ghosts in a half a second. "You little sh you think this is a game" screamed Kakusan who is now angry than ever.

"Kakusan well you where going to tell me anyway so what difference does it make" said Kanabun. Now that Kakusan was calmed down. He then prepare himself for another lecture.

"Kanabun you a unique individual in this village, but in this vast and large world we all call home your are not alone their are many ninja who are Jinchuuriki too some are created from last ditch efforts to save lives, while some are created only to be used as weapons and tools for their villages own selfish ambitions".

"Kanabun this is just half of the story I have read and looked into the Jinchuuriki and I found out that people have in many cases been shunned and hated the Jinchuuriki that was created for no reason this sort of neglect can cause any human to go crazy and fill their heart with hate.

A wise Kage once said ''When a persons existence is completed ignored their eyes become as cold as a ice storm in the darkest winter'' which is why I worry bout you. I don't want you do end up like any of the others I have heard stories off."

"Yeah, Yeah, I appreciate the whole speech but this isn't going to help me with the test right?" asked Kanabun who is now bored.

"Well duh that lecture wont help you with the test but it will help you later on" replied Kakusan.

Kanabun glances over and sees its getting dark and he has class tomorrow."Its getting late sensei I better get home and study" said Kanabun.

"Before you go I want you to have this everybody in class took their home-work study assignment that will help you on the test this Friday but you left before I could give you one." said Kakusan.He then places his palm on the ground and a scroll pops up he then hands the scroll to Kanabun.

Kanabun gazes down at the old scroll."This scroll is old isn't it? But I thought he others got new ones?" asked Kanabun.

"But this scroll is one they didn't receive and wont ever get it's special and I have a feeling this scroll will best suit someone like you well it was my old scroll my sensei passed on to me and his before him and so on" replied Kakusan.

And with that last statement he smiled as he vanished in a poof of smoke.Kanabun smiled at the thought he has something nobody else has and he runs off back home.

Kanabun walks into his small apartment and locks the door behind him. He walks into the fridge and pulls out some soda and sits at his desk and opens the scroll he received from Kakusan. "Summoning Jutsu Contract" it read .Kanabun being a decent student bites his thumb and signs the blood contract. He then performs the necessary hand signs and channels a small amount of chakra just to be on the safe side.

He places his palm on the desk "Summoning Jutsu" he stated and then there was a flash of smoke.Kanabun glares at his desk he then had a little smile on his face as he gazed down at a small scorpion crawling on his desk. "Hehehe you think your funny huh Sensei? What a curious summon I think i can probably make use of this" smiled Kanabun. He quickly calls off the summon and hops into bed and reaches for his light and turns it off and quickly and effortlessly falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 4 The New Day

**CHP 4 The New Day**

Kanabun walked around a small and enclosed platform. He stood on and it and stared off and around the distance and saw nothing but darkness. "Where the hell am I?" Kanabun wondered as he walked around in circles. Kanabun then felt a sudden chill run down his back. Kanabun looked around and saw 8 flashing green and orange eyes appear in the darkness.

"Hey kid yeah I'm talking to ya come hear for a second." the ominous voice asked. Kanabun now creeped out proceeds to approach the shadowy figure. "Who are you?" Kanabun asks. Just as Kanabun got close he was snatched up by some massive claw and clamped down on hard.

Kanabun screamed in fear as the shadowy figure violently shook Kanabun demanding Kanabun do what he says. "Set me free, set me free now! Come on kid ya know you want to" the voice screams out. "What do you want from me? Let me go" Kanabun demanded but to no use this thing wasn't about to give in so soon.

Just then dark goopy matter began to rise up and slowly creep up Kanabun's body. Kanabun struggled to set himself free but his efforts were futile."Damn it let me go!" Kanabun screamed out again as the oily substance approaches his chin.

The shadowy figure then lets off a sinister and blood chilling shriek that scared Kanabun up like never before and before Kanabun's eyes he saw the figure of a massive black and purple monster. "You..your that ...monster..?" stuttered Kanabun as his eyes gazed upon him.

Suddenly there is a loud thud and the room Kanabun was trapped in and the monster begin to fade away and disappear. "Damn it! You got lucky kid, next time you will be mine!" He promises. The whole room of darkness becomes filled with light and then like a light bulb how a illuminates a room the darkness had vanished. 

Kanabun lunges forward but gets stuck. "Phew, just one seriously fucked up dream" he thought. Kanabun realizes he had forgotten to open his eyes, He quickly opens them to see nothing red. He reaches out and feels the soft and silky texture of the item and recognizes it was in fact his red sheets from his bed. He had a such a horrible nightmare he had fallen out of bed and his sheet had fell over him.

"Stupid sheets" he complains. He then struggles and wrestles his way out of the sheets.Now free from the bundle of fabric, he then makes a hand sign and the sheets become covered with Dark Matter and he lifts them up effortlessly and throws them on his bed.

He walks off and leaves his bed unmade as usually. He grabs a towel heads into the bathroom.He takes a quick shower. Gets dressed and heads and walks right by a mirror he stops and gazes strait into it. He stares the mirror down as if he was seeing strait into his soul.

Kanabun gazes at the many imperfection on his body which include; his strange markings around his joints, on top of his hands on his back. But of all his imperfections his eyes he hated the most. When ever he would gaze into his mirror he would always stopped and commented on how much he would hate his eyes.

His honey combed splotched eye pattern no pupils shaped kind of like an insect's eyes. Just a Dark greenish purple swirl in the circles and outlined with black as if the black kept the the swirled color in."I hate these eyes " complained Kanabun as he walked into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk. He then poured him self a glass and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. He poured himself a bowl and added the milk. He began eating his meal and gazed down at the cereal box and read from the box again, almost like a ritual he feels he must do whenever he eats cereal. he threw the bowl into his sink and grabbed his back pack.

He then went around the house and grabbed his weapons and scrolls. He reaches for a large package of senbon needles and stuffs them in his pouch on his leg. also grabs 3 large packages of Makibishi spikes and stuffs these in pouches in his belt on his pants. He then folds a large Fuuma Shuriken and throws it in his back pack.

And places his scrolls on in his back pack along with a small lunch and a cup cake he then gets goes and grabs a few more cup cakes and stuffs them in his back pack as well.

He grabs his back pack throws it on his shoulders. grabs his keys and walks out and opens the door and closes and locks the door. He looks out over the walk-way and looks at the whole village with a smile.

"So you finally get up?"A soft voice speaks out.  
Kanabun immediately looks to his right and frowns at the sight of her.

"Why are you here? If your here to start trouble, you better look else where because I'm not in the mood" he questions her motives. Kanabun quickly became suspicious of this girl. Kanabun knew for a fact he was not the most trusting person in this village.He has also been known to question even a simple mail man for no reason at all.

Kanabun takes a closer look at her and tries to figure her out. He gazes into her piercing purple eyes and long flowing purple hair. Despite all his efforts he doesn't see anything that looks peculiar.

"No, it's nothing like that I just wanted to see you thats all" replied the girl. Kanabun at this point quickly grew tired with her games.

"Maya, what are you up to?" He asks.

"Nothing really I just wanted to walk with you to class if its not to much to ask? " asked Maya with a smile on her face.

Kanabun now more assured glances back over at the purple haired kunochi. 'She is pretty though' he thought.

"Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if she tagged along with me" he said to himself. "Sure you can come with me to class If ya want" replied Kanabun. He gave he attempted to smile but failed to do so. He was not comfortably with smiling to much around people he was still suspicious of.

Maya's face sparked with excited the second she heard Kanabun said yes. She seemed like she was about to do flips with joy from just that simple word 'YES'. Kanabun watches in wonder as she her ghostly pale white face turn a slight red at her cheeks.

"What is she up to? I have never seen her like this before"

"She has never talked to me before, nobody has and why is it she chooses to do so now for no reason at all?"

"And why now? Nobody showed any interest in me before' Kanabun wondered as as grew tired with arguing with himself.

Kanabun decides to drop his suspicions and just take his little walk to school with Maya. He approaches her and meets her next tot he guard rail of the walkway. With out any sign of fear, both Kanabun and Maya leap off the walk way and land on the side walk both unharmed in the process.

They begin to take their stroll down the sidewalk and walk around the people and bicyclists who got in the way. They both continued their walk both where quiet waiting for somebody to break the ice. "Kanabun, that was pretty cool the way you shut Senkou up the other day" said Maya.

"It was nothing really" replied Kanabun.They continued walking down the pavement and passed a Tea Shop and also a News Stand. Kanabun makes a quick stop and takes a brief look at the headlines.**"VILLAGE IDIOT DEFILES HOKAGE FACES OF LEAF VILLAGE"**. The paper had that title flashed across the front and with it a picture of the faces painted all over as well as some blond kid seen running with a paint bucket with Leaf Chuunin chasing after him.

"What a s head" mumbled Kanabun as briefly looks over the newspaper.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" asked Maya who overheard Kanabun say something pretty bad.

"Oh, nothing at all. By the way have you heard about what some idiot did to the Hokage faces of Leaf Village" he asked as he looks away from the paper.

"Oh, I know what a jerk. I can't somebody would have the nerve of doing something that disrespectful to their village leaders." replied Maya with a angry tone of voice.

"Wow! she seems passionate about this topic?" He thought.

"Well Maya, it could be worse imagine what would happen if that idiot became Hokage" announced Kanabun making Maya laugh in the process.

"Oh, I could only imagine. But I have a feeling he's making a bold statement by doing such a action" she giggled.

"You mean this idiot will become the one who saves the world.?" Kanabun replies. 

"You forgot the whole having the most powerful demon sealed inside him part." she adds.

Kanabun immediately laughs at her little add on."Sounds like a great story to me." he smiles.

"It does sound like a great story, the ninja underdog who saves us all" she agrees. Kanabun looks over to see Maya actually smiling and having a good time around him. Maya glances back and looks towards Kanabun in wonder.

"Wow! I have never seen Kanabun this relaxed before?"

"I guess, he is not the monster or freak everybody thinks he is"

"No, he is human just like me and everybody else" she says to herself.

Kanabun and Maya continue their walk and come across a window to a store. They both stopped once again, but this time to gaze into it and look at their reflections. Kanabun stares into his reflection and out of impulse he flinches and quickly looks away. Maya quickly Notices the flinch and looks on in worry.

"I'm sorry, I just hate looking at my eyes I never did like them ." he announces in a frustrated tone.

"But why?" she asks.

"Damn, why she is getting kind of nosy all of a sudden?" he wonders. But he knew had to to give her some kind of answer. He wonders if he could actually open up and talk to her. He never really had a deep conversation with somebody before. There was Kakusan but that was only a lecture nothing he hasn't heard before.Kanabun takes a deep breath and decides to share his thoughts.

"These eyes show that I'm from the Inryoku clan, when ever people see these eyes they immediately think of the disgraced clan of this village, never by the person I am. That and every time I look into my eyes they constantly show a expression of hate and sorrow. That expression will never go away not matter what I say or do ." he replies.

Maya saw Kanabun mood change from a happy to depressed. 'Poor kid' she thought as gazes at his sorrow filled eyes. "Kanabun it's those eyes of yours that I like about you. Both you and I have the same eyes which is why I feel drawn to you." she announced Maya.

Kanabun looks on shocked by her response and wonders how could they possibly share the same eyes. Her eyes were purple his were a honey comb pattern and green and black. There was no possibly way they could have shared the same eyes he thought now sounding very pessimistic. "How do we share the same eyes?" he asks.

"It's not how are eyes are shaped or look Kanabun, its what they show or express that counts. Both me and you share a similar expression. People are drawn to those who have similar eyes Kanabun, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of people in this world, who are in a way much like us. And have eyes that share and tell a similar story and background to us." She explains.

Kanabun smiles at her comment it all seemed to have made perfect sense but there was one thing that seemed to have been left out. Kanabun knew very little of her background. What kind of background could she possibly have to make her feel drawn to a Jinchuuriki?

"And what of your background Maya?" Kanabun asks.

Maya grew startled by that question but then smiles back."Oh that? Well its just dull and boring and I'm feeling lazy so I'm not going to tell you." She replies.

"Wh..what? Aw, Come on Maya you can tell me" Kanabun asks now wanting to learn more.

She smiles and just calmly shakes her head and turns down his request. "Kanabun, I think I just heard the bell ring we better hurry up." she randomly announces.

"What ever you say Maya, but you will tell me one of these days." he demands.

"Sure Kanabun, I'll tell someday I promise."


End file.
